A la vie a la mort
by vieds1otemonde
Summary: ma fic sa passe après ac Cloud se fait attaquer, tifa est convoité, denzel ne sais plus ou donne de la tete et par dessu le marcher il doivent compsé avec un nouvel ennemi et le retour innatendu d'une personne. TifaXCloud vener jetter un coup d'oeil
1. Retour a la normal?

_**A la vie a la mort**_

_chapitre 1 :_

_retour a la normal?_

Dans un bar au coin d'une rue il y avait une jeune femme qui travaillait. Un lèger coup de vent souleva ses long cheveux brun tandis qu'un rayon de soleil faisait briller ses yeux de la meme couleur pendant qu'elle fermait le 7th heavent et rejetais gentiment les clients qui s'attardaient. Alors quelle nettoiait le contoir ses yeux se posere sur la photo qu'il avait prit de Cloud avec les enfants autour de lui apres sa ressurrection. Instantanement Tifa se rememorra les derniers evenements... a peine cloud avait-il tue pour une enieme fois Sephiroth qu il se faisait tire dessu par Yazou. La balle avais traverser son ventre de bord en bord. Son souffle s'étais arreter lorsqu elle avais vue Cloud tomber sur un genoux elle se retourna vers Cid

-Cid depeche toi il est blesser!

-Déso Tifa mais je suis a plein vitesse

Bien sur la peur que lui avait cause cet evennement netait rien compare a celle ressentie quand tout avais exploser. Elle cria le nom de celui qu'elle aimait puis avant meme que quiconque puisse l'en empecher. Elle s'était precipitée sur la porte et avais sautée dehors. Elle courru du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait et puis elle vue une forme étendu sur le sol.

-Non murmura t-elle

Elle se precipita vers elle son instinc ne lavais pas trompé c'était bien Cloud. Elle le prit dans ses bras et repoussa une meche de cheveux qui lui était retomber sur le frond. Puis elle le sera contre elle et se mit a pleurer._ Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonnée_. Avait- elle penser Puis elle avait senti une main sur son épaule puis la voix d'Aerith lui parler.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon amie sa place n'est pas parmis nous.

Elle se retourna et vue que s'etait bien elle.

-Mais... comment est ce possible.

-La mort Tifa n'est qu'un passage vers une autre vie. Mais Cloud n'est pas a sa place parmi moi et les autre. Elle est ici, mais on a besoin de son corps pour le soigner pour qu'il puisse revenir.

Tifa tourna son regard vers Cloud il ne respirait plus et était salement amoché. Elle hésita puis decida que s'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse revenir alors autant la tenter.

-D'accord

-Ne t'en fait pas il va revenir tu n'as qu'a l'attendre a la chapelle et il va revenir.

Puis elle avait disparru avec le corps de Cloud. Quand les autres arrivère la pluie avais nettoyer le sang sur ses vetements.. Alors elle avait seulement dit qu'elle avait entendu une voix lui dire de se rendre a la chapelle. Mais le reste elle le garda pour elle personne ne le savait, meme Cloud l'ingniorai. Aujourd'hui encore 1 semaine apres les evenements elle en tremblait quand elle y pensait quaurait elle fait si... quelquun cognia a la porte de la maison qui est anexer a son bar. La personne en question recognia plus fort cette fois.

-Oui!oui! j'arrive!

Elle ouvrit la porte sur une Yuffie avec des materias plein les bras

-Yuffie tu na pas ENCORE vole des materias

-Bien sur que non

-Ouais c'est ca

Yuffie essayant de change de sujet

-A part ca il est ou ton Cloud

-1 ce n est pas mon Cloud 2 il est partie faire une livraison a Hellen il va revenir plus tard.

-Ouais c ca, tu va me dire qu'apres ca ce n'est pas ton Cloud lui brandissant des photo sous le nez

Tifa les saisis puis regarda la premiere, elle etait entrain de se debattre en riant dans les bras de Cloud. _Flache-back: _Tifa s'approchait de l'eau et regardais Cloud et Denzel s'amuser puis Cloud la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il lui tendi la main avec un petit sourir.

-Cloud ques que tu a l'intention de faire. demenda t-elle suspicieusement.

-Rien du tout

-Ouais cest ca

Neamoins elle lui donna sa main mais lorsqu'elle vit le petit eclat d'amusement dans ses yeux elle compris.

-Non! Cloud si tu...

Elle n'eu pas le temp de terminer qu'il avais reserer sa prise sur sa main et l'avais tire dans l'eau. Trempe de la tête au pied elle se retourna pendant que Cloud admirais son oeuvre avec un regard approbateur. Tifa lui lanca un regard... les yeux de Cloud sagrandir mais il n'eu pas le temps de se degager qu'elle l'arrosait maintenant aussi trempe qu'elle Tifa regarda Cloud en souriant puis il riposta. Une vraie bataille d'eau s'en suivie puis Cloud pris Tifa par la taille celle ci se debati comme une diablesse.

-Cloud lache moi sinon...

-Sinon quoi

Elle se debattait plus vigoureusement. mais pas pour le faire lacher, il etait trop fort, mais pour le faire tombe. Cloud s'en rendi compte que lorsqu'il tomba tete la premiere dans l'eau avec Tifa toujour dans ses bras. pendant se temps les autre les regardaient meduser de voir cloud aussi detendu et surtout aussi souriant. Puis Denzel c'était mis de la partie en criant

-A L'ABORDAGE

puis il leur avais saute dessu.

-Alors il a tenue sa promesse de rester ici

La voix de Yuffie la tira de ses pensées

-Aparrament oui

-Pi sa la tu debouche votre affaire

Tifa feigna l ignorence

-Qu elle affaire

-Tu le sais tres bien

-...

C'est a ce moment que Denzel rentra de l'ecole

-Salut. S'exclama t il joyeusement

_Sauvé _pensa Tifa

-Salut ca l'a bien été a l école

-Oui ca la bien été. dit j ai invite Marlenne a soupe ca ne te derange pas

-Bien sur que non.

-tant mieux car elle est deja ici dit il avec un grand sourir.

Tifa se fit la reflection que Denzel la connaissait trop bien puis elle remarqua que Yuffie avais les yeux dans le vague pensant a son souper quelle croyait etre chez Tifa. Celle-ci fi mine de reflechir puis dit avec un petit sourir.

-Mais toi Yuffie tu ne restera pas a soupe

-Pourquoi dit la concerne en sortant de sa reverie

-Parce que je n ai plus assez de nourriture dans mon refrigerateur pour te nourrir... Toi et ton immence estomac ajouta t-elle dans un grand sourir.

Pendant que Denzel pouffait de rire Tifa elle esquiva le projectile de Yuffie. Puis une course poursuite s'en suivit. Elles s'arreterent quand Marlene entra et avisa la tonne de materia qu il y avais sur la table.

-Dit Yuffie demenda t elle combien en a tu voler cette foit.

Yuffie toisa Marlenne pendant que Denzel et Tifa pouffait de rire

-Je ne les ai pas voler. J'ai seulement fait un peu de recuperation.

-A oui! Et depuis quand qu elle qu un jette t il des materia pour etre sur qu une accroc aux materia comme toi les recupere. Dit Denzel

-Ouais c'est vrai ca Yuffie tu est vraiment une recuperatrice hors paire... lorsqu il sagit de recupere des materia dans les poche des gens. ajouta

Marlenne avec un grand sourire.

Yuffie parti a leur poursuite et Denzel et Marlenne se refugiere derriere Tifa. Mais cette derniere s'ecarta avec un sourir amuser.

-Hey une mere n'est pas senser proteger son fils!

-Oui Denzel et une mere peu aussi dire a son fils et a son invite de monter dans leur chambre jusqu a ce que cette mere en question leur dise de redessendre.

Denzel lui fit une grimace et lui et Marlenne monterent en riant dans les escaliers. Pendant que Tifa regardait avec un regard tendre son fils et sa petite proteger. Yuffie elle pensait au merveilleux souper au quelle elle n'etait pas inviter.

-Alors tu va vraiment me mettre a la porte. dit Yuffie avec un air penau. Pourtant tu sais que je raffole de ta cuisine!

-Je sais mais je n ai pas encore fait l épicerie... et Cloud est suposer revenir avec ce soir alors.

-D'appres toi a quelle heure reviendra Cloud?

Tifa mit un moment a repondre

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu le connais, on est jamais sur de rien avec lui.

-Et je supose que tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais. ajouta t elle avec un petit regard en coin une photo entre les main.

-Bien sur que je l'aime! c'est quand meme mon meilleur ami

-Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de se genre d'amour Tifa. Voyant qu'elle alais ouvrir la bouche pour protester celle ci l'interompie. Et ne va pas me dire qu'apres CA tu ne l'aime pas d'amour.

Lui montrant une photo ou Tifa avais bondi sur Cloud pour le faire basculer dans l'eau. Bien sur la sene n'avais dure que quel que seconde mais sur le clicher elle avais les bras passer autour de son cou et lui avais les main poser sur ces hanche. Les yeux dans les yeux tout deux souriai. _N'importe qui qui ne nous connais pas bien regarderais cette photo et croirait que moi et Cloud somme ensemble!_

Le cellulaire de Yuffie sonna:

-Oui ici Yuffie

-...

-Non je n'ai pas voler de materia. Non mais Vinni pour qui me prend tu?

-...

-Ques que vous avez tous a me traiter d'accroc

-...

-Oui je suis chez Tifa

-...

-Tifa il veux te parler

-Allo

-Salut Tifa combien elle en a voler CETTE foit ci.

_Aie il na pas l'air de bonne humeur_

-Une dousaine pourquoi

Elle entendit un grognement

-Parce que je vien d'empecher au moin deux groupe de malfrat de lui faire la peau... Dit lui que je suis au manoir

Il racroche

-Dit Yuffie tu ferait peut etre mieux d'aller voire Vincent. Il est au manoir et n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Et pourquoi j irai me jeter dans la geule du loup

-Parce que a ta place je n'attendrait pas qu il vienne me chercher.

-Oups... bon ben a plus.

Puis elle fila avant que Vincent soit encore plus en colere. Tifa elle commencais a faire le souper tout en se demendant ce que faisait le pere du garnement qui s'amusait en haut.

Plus tard ce soir la Tifa pris sa douche et s'affala dans le gros fauteuille pres de la porte dans le salon Denzel étant parti pour la fin de semaine chez Marlenne elle avais du temp devant elle pour attendre Cloud. Elle regarda la bande de tissu rouge attacher a son bras gauche signe des avalanche qu ils avais tous. Se rapelant le jour ou elle avait demander a Cloud de faire partit de leur goupe de resistance. Elle attendit longentemp vere minuit elle commenca a s'inqueter._ Et s il ne revenait pas ou s'il il lui etait arrive malheur. Non! je reffuse d y penser il va revenir._ _Il me l'as promit. _Flache back : Cloud etait assi dans la chaise du salon quand il avais entendue un immence fracas venant de l'étage d'en haut. _Tifa!_ Alors il était monte en quatrieme vitesse voir ce qui se passait. A son grand étonnement il vie que c'était elle qui avait mit le foutoir dans sa chambre.

-Tifa sa va...

-NON CA NE VA PAS!

-Pour...

-POURQUOI! PARCE QUE T MORT AUJOURD'HUI

Sur ce elle donna un grand coup de pied rageur dans une boite a soulier rigide qui avais eu le maleur de se trouve la et l'envoya valsé contre le mur. Elle continua de s'acharner sur sa chambre alors que Cloud restais la planter debout ne sachant pas comment réagir. Quand elle s'arretta haltente le visage couvert de larme, alors Cloud s'approcha d'elle par derriere et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Tifa se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras sur le coup il sursauta au contact de la jeune guerriere brune. Cela lui donnais des frisson et il ne savais pas pourquoi. (les hommes...)

-Tifa... commenca-t-il doucement

-Quand tout a exploser je n ai pu le croire. Dit elle. Je n'avais plus une seule penser cooerente... j ai

crue que je t avais perdu pour de bon. dit elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. De plus je sais que ce n'est qu une question de temp avant que tu reparte. Ajouta t elle dans un murmure triste en baissan les yeux.

Puis les larme se remir a couler. Il éloigna Tifa de lui et regarda son beau visage il le pris entre ses main et essuya les larmes qui coulais sur ses joue avec ses pouces.

-Tifa je ne peux partir, je l ai promi a Denzel tu te souvien.

Elle plongea son regard dans ses beau yeux bleu lumineux la elle pouvait lire toute ses emotions elle pouvais aussi savoir quand il mentait ... la plupar du temp.

-Promet le moi Cloud. promet le moi a moi. murmura t elle le regard toujours plonger dans le sien

-Oui je te le promet dit il tendrement puis ajouta avec un petit regard amuser.

-Et de toute facon si je veux accourir chaque foit que tu te met dans le petrin je ne doit pas etre loin. Lui dit il avec un petit sourir en faisant reference a la promesse qu il lui avait faite a Nebelim avant qu il parte chez les SOLDAT.

Elle lui rendit son sourir et fini par s'endormir dans ses bras.(trop chou merde pk y sont po deja ensemble ses 2 la) C'est sur se souvenir qu elle s endormie sans savoir qu en fait celui qu elle attendait reflechissait a ce meme souvenir.

Les yeux de Cloud avais tendance a se fermé mais il ne voulais pas arreter il se faisait tard et connaissant Tifa il s'avais qu'elle devais surment l' attendre. Puis il attendit un rire sonore puis la voix moqueuse Zack lui dire.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer je ne croit pas que Tifa apprecirait que se sois ton cadavre qui lui revienne au bar.

-mouais je doit admettre que tu a raison.

Si quel qu'un se serai adonner a passer il aurais penser que Cloud était completement marteau. Mais se n'était pas le cas seulement il lui arrivais d'entendre Zack et Aérith lui parler mais il n'avais jamais de grande conversation et il ne les avais pas revu depuis sa resurection mais il les entendais encore parfois. Suivant les conseil de son ami il arreta sa moto et s'adossa a un arbre son épée a porter de main puis ferma les yeux pour s'endormir mais le someil ne vien pas imediatement. La premiere image qui lui vien a l'espris ce fut Tifa. Il reouvri les yeux et fixa le ciel étoiler. Tifa... que ferait il si elle n'étais pas la pour lui. Elle lui avais fait un present en venant le voir lorsqu'ils était jeune. Il se souvien de son exprétion lorsqu'elle était venu, il avais toujours été d'un naturel anti social._flach back_: Cloud marchait dans une rue il avait environ 9 ans a cette époque il n'avais pas d'amis alors il marchais souvent comme ca pour passer le temp. Puis il avais entendue une voix s'axclamer

-Laisser le trenquile il n'a que quatre ans!

Cloud 'approcha et vit que c'etait une fillette de son age avec une grande queud de chaval brune qui c'était exprimer.Derriere elle il y avais un enfant de 4 ans tandis que devant elle il y avais 5 garcon peut etre un peu plus age qu elle. Sans crier garre ils bondirent sur elle. La fillette n'eu d'autre choix que d'encaisser les coups pour permettre au petit garcon de se sauver. Sans reflechir Cloud s'etais jeter dans la battaille. La brunette savais quand meme bien se battre mais les coup qu'elle avais encaisser et le nombre firent qu'elle aurait perdue mais Cloud vin l'aider ensemble il reussir a les faire fuire. La fillette tomba a genou en soupirant.

-Ouf!!!!... j'ai eu chaud merci! comment tu t'appelle?

-Cloud repondi-t-il

-Moi c'est Tifa

Puis elle s'était relever ayant parcouru environs dit pas elle s'était retourné puis lui avais sourrie tout en lui demendant ce qu'il attendait pour venir. Alors il avais sentit qu'il ne voulais pas etre seul. Encore ressament elle lui avais remarquer que c'était toujours le cas. Comme il s'appratait a s'endormir il senti un goute d'eau sur sa joue puis il sourie deux souvenir était ratacher a la pluie un était ratacher a Aérith celui la tous le connaissait mais l'autre n'était connu que de deux personne. _flache back:_ Il commencais a pleuvoir a l'exterieur, Cloud était seul se jour la, Tifa était a l'aniversair d'un grand pere tres protecteur qui n'aimais pas Cloud. La pluie était maintenant bien instaler et Cloud se preparais a rentrer chez lui quand il vit passer un éclaire bleu. Intriguer il le suivit et trouva une Tifa qui tournais sur elle meme le visage lever vere le ciel souriante. Tifa n'avais jamais aimer les orage mais la c'était une pluie douce. Cloud ne pu detacher son regard d'elle... ses long cheveux brun etait maintenue vere l'arriere par ses meche avant qui se rejoignais en une tresse qui retombais sur le reste de ses cheveux qui était lacher. Elle portait un haut attacher derriere le cou qui se treminais a environ trois centimetre du nombril; avec une jupe taille basse qui se terminait en pointe. Le tout était un degrader de bleu, marine dans le haut et quasiment blanc dans le bas. Puis elle s'arreta ses cheveux faisant un arc de cercle qui vien se terminer sur son épaule et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Cloud avait cru se noyer dans la profondeur de ses yeux brun et quand elle avait tendu la main avec un grand sourrir il s'était approcher d'elle hypnotisé et avais repousser ses cheveux de son épaule puis il avais danser avec elle. Car Tifa avais voulu prendre des cours de danse et va savoir comment elle avais reussi a le convincre de s'inscrire. Il en étais meme venu a aimer ca mais toujours sans l'avouer. Apres un porter ou il soutenait Tifa par les hanche au dessu de lui. Tandis qu'elle s'était reverser.( Comme dans step up ou vivre pour danser) Il la fit glisser le long de son corps mais lorsque ses pied retouchere terre il ne la lacha pas. Elle leva les yeux et s'était noyer dans ses yeux si luminieux en cet instant leur bouche n'était qu'as quelque centimetre l'une de l'autre.

-Tifa! revien il pleu a boire debout.

Elle s'était écarter de lui puis s'était dirigé ver sa maison tandis qu'il la suivais des yeux. Elle s'était retourné et l'avait regarder avant de lui sourrir et de partir en courant chez elle.Il s'endormie en pensant a ses deux femmes qui avais été le plus proche de lui. Aerith la belle et douce cetra et Tifa la jeune guerriere brunne qui avais toujours été la pour lui. L'une d'une beaute douce et chaleureuse, l'autre d'une beauté sauvage et sensuelle.

Cloud était devant Séphiroth qui avais une corde dans chaque main au bout de l'une il y avais Aérith et au bout de l'autre il y avais Tifa. Chacune était au dessus d'un trou qui parraisait sans fond portait la meme robe bleu tres pale et avais les cheveux laché. Cloud cria mais Séphiroth demeurra immuable

-Choisi dit-il mais se n'était pas vraiment sa voix. Choisi celle que tu veux sauvé.

Cloud se revailla en sursaut. Il s'assis et se passa les main dans le visage puis se mit a marcher de long en large pour chasser les dernier bribe de se cauchemard mais malgre lui il se mit a remarquer que ce reve n'était pas comme les autre. _Je ne fais pas de mauvaus reve dans se genre d'habitude et il était bien trop réaliste pour etre un simple reve._ Il leva la tete vere le ciel _Alors c'était quoi!_ Puis la reponse lui apparu soudain évidente_ Un message! Mais alors que veux t-il dire._ Puis il se remit a faire son va et vien plonger dans ses pensés esayant de trouver la soluce a cette égnime. C'est a ce moment qu'il percu un mouvement sur sa droite et para rapidement l'attaque.


	2. Une nuit agitée

chapitre 2

_une nuit agité:_

Cloud marchais et s'étais fait attaquer par surprise Tifa voulu se battre a ses côté il y avait trop d'adversaire. Il ne pouvait pas tous les combattre seul mais elle ne pouvait agir. Il en avait un qui s approchait derrière lui elle voulu crier de faire attention mais aucun son ne sortie. Mue par son instinct Cloud bloqua le coup mais il manquai de main pour se battre (il a beau avoir une épée avec 6 lames il n'a que 2 bras) et un autre adversaire avec son épée lui transperçais les cotes. Tifa se réveilla en hurlant

-CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!

Elle haletais cherchant son souffle après cet horrible cauchemar puis entendit le bruit de la moto de Cloud

-Cloud murmura t elle mue par un mauvais pressentiment elle se précipita dehors. Il débarqua de la moto lui fit un petit sourire fit un pas avant de s'effondré sur le sol.

-Cloud!

Elle se précipita a ses cotés. Il était encore plus pale que d'habitude et semblait souffrir, bien qu'il ne sortait aucune plainte de douleur. Ses lèvres serrer et le léger froncement de sourcil de se dernier n y trompait pas. De plus quand elle vie le sang qu il avait sur les cote elle comprit qu elle n avais pas vraiment rêver. Elle pris l'un de ses bras et le plaça autour de ses épaule et elle passa le sien autour de sa taille en prenant soin de lui évité le plus de mal possible puis elle se releva. Elle fit quelque pas et constata que Reno avais raison quand Cloud était inconscient il n'était pas très léger. D un coup le poids sur ses épaules paraissait moins lourd. Sans regarder qui l aidais elle alla porter Cloud jusqu à sa chambre. Ils l étendirent sur son lit et enfin Tifa remarqua qui l avait aider. Cheveux long noir retenu par un bandeau rouge avec une cape de la même couleur (deviné c'est qui ;) ).

-Merci Vincent

-Aucun problème

-Tu peu compresser sa plaie.

Il ascécia. Tifa parti chercher le désinfectant et les compresse puis reviens a la chambre. Elle eu comme un coup au cœur quand elle le vit. Il était devenu livide. Vincent aida Tifa a enlever le chandail de Cloud pour qu'elle puisse mieux travailler. Ensuite il aida Tifa a désinfecter la plait et a la panse. Alors que Tifa remontais la couverture sur Cloud, il se décida a lui parler.

-Tu croie qu'il va vite guérir?

Tifa arrêta son geste puis admira le visage de Cloud.

-Il a toujours eu une grande capacité de guérison. S'il se réveille se soir, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une journée de guérison après demain il devrait être sur pied.

- Si il ne se réveil pas ce soir.

Tifa eu un moment d'hésitation puis elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas...

Puis elle termina de recouvrir Cloud et s'effondra dans sa chaise. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux signe qu'elle cherchais a se donnée une contenance.

-Que s'est-il passe demanda-t-elle bien qu elle le sache déjà.

-Il venait de finir sa livraison quand des agent de la Shinra lui son tombe dessus sans prévenir. Il en a tué plusieurs mais ils était trop nombreux il a tout de même réussi a en tuer assez pour pouvoir s'enfuir mais comme tu a vu il l on quand même bien amoché. J ai tout vu malheureusement j'était trop loin pour intervenir.

Il regarda Tifa qui avait les deux main placer dans le visage tandis que ses cheveux retombait devant. Il sentie qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

-Je descend au bar.

Tifa ne pris pas la peine de réagir tant elle était plonger dans ses penser _Quand auront nous enfin la paix avec cette foutu Shinra! QUE NOUS VEULE T IL ENCORE!_ se demanda t elle puis elle regarda celui qu elle appelait secrètement son ange blond. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues; même dans la douleur il était beau. Voir celui quelle aimais secrètement dans cette état fit naître une rage sourde dans son corps. Elle l'avais perdu une fois ça ne recommencerait pas elle allait...

-Tifa

La voix de Cloud la tira de ses penser. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Cloud pour sa part la dévisagea elle avait les yeux rougie bien qu'elle ai cessé de pleure il la connaissait trop bien pour ignoré ce fait.

-Cloud ça va? demanda t elle inquiète

-J'ai déjà vécu pire dit il avec un petit sourire en coin puis avec une petite crispation. Mais j ai déjà vécu mieux.

Puis il leva un regard interrogateur sur elle. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu il voulait.

-Denzel va bien il est chez Marlène.

-Et toi dit il en effleurant sa joue son contact la fit tressaillir.

-Je vais bien. ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tifa...

-C'est vrai! En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui est étendu a moitié mort dans un lit.

-Peut être mais tu saura Miss Tifa Lockheard que je te connaît encore mieux que toi même alors tu va me dire ce qui ne vas pas. Ou je vais continuer a te harceler avec ça jusqu'a ce que tu finissent toi et ta patience légendaire par le dire ce qui ne vas pas.

Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Cloud. Son sang ne fit qu un tour il s'inquiétait pour elle. (ben oui r'garde don) Puis elle se dit que s'était parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et que c est normal de s inquiéter pour ses amis. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'a ces côtes ou il y avait la compresse. La rage remplaça l'inquiétude dans son cœur. Elle détourna vite les yeux mais Cloud qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux eut le temps de voir la petite flamme guerrière qui apparaissait en certaines occasion. Comme lorsqu'elle était décider a lui faire comprendre qu'elle que chose ou comme dans ce cas ci lorsqu'elle veux vengeance.

-Tifa ques que tu manigance.

Elle le regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais malheureusement pour elle Cloud ne fut pas dupe.

-Rien! ... Tu ferait mieux de te reposer.

Sur ce elle tourna les talon et voulu partir mais Cloud lui saisi la main. Un long frisson lui traversa le corps. Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. ERREURE! Maintenant elle aurait bien du mal a ne pas lui révéler ce qu elle avait en tête.

-Tifa ques qu il y a

Tifa trembla puis ,finalement, explosa.

-MAIS QUES QU'IL NOUS VEULENT ENCORE! IL N'ESTAIT PAS SUPOSER ÊTRE DE NOTRE CÔTÉ.

Elle respira un grand coup puis dit d'une voix étranglé.

- Cette fois ci il ne t'on pas eu mais la prochaine fois... non! je ne le permettrais pas. C'est déjà arriver trop souvent qu'il nous face du tord et on as toujours passer l'éponge mais cette fois-ci Rufus Shinra ne va pas s'en tiré comme ça

-Tu veux dire que…

-Cette fois-ci, il risque bien de vraiment finir en chaise roulante !

Une larme unique avais commencer a couler le long de sa joue. Cloud pris une mèche de cheveux qu il passa derrière son oreille et se surpris a s'attarder sur la joue de Tifa. Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux brun verre lui et il eu comme un choc. Il y avait tant de peur dedans tant de haine et d'inquiétude; mais qu elle que chose d'autre aussi mais quoi!

-Tifa je sais a quelle point tu déteste la Shinra mais promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtise. Je te connaît! ajouta t il avec un petit sourire. Tu as un véritable tallent pour te mettre dans les ennuis.

Tifa baissa le yeux avec un léger sourire. _Toucher, elle a sourie un peu_. pensa t il

-Ca dépend ce que tu entend par bêtise.

-Tifa je refuse que tu aille t'attaquer a un régiment complet d'agent de la Shinra... promet le moi Tifa. dit-il ses yeux bleu plonger dans ceux de Tifa

Elle hésita puis essaya de détourna les yeux. Il sera un peu plus sa main elle releva ses magnifique yeux brun et les plongea dans les sien. Cloud ne pue s'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux était plus foncer qu'as l'habitude. Puis enfin elle parla sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je te le promet.

Il ferma les yeux, soulager. Elle voulu s'éloigner mais il n'avais pas lâcher sa main et il raffermi sa prise.

-Reste. Dit-il d'une voix tendre. Comme ça je pourrait dormir en sachant que tu ne cherche pas les ennuie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux_ Merde qu il a des beaux yeux quand il me regarde comme ça, je ne peut rien lui refuser_._ Le pire c'est qu'il ne le sais même pas._ Puis ferma les sien quel que seconde pour lui montre qu elle voulait bien. Elle s'étendit a ses coter comme lorsqu ils dormais a la belle étoile lorsqu ils était jeune. Quand que Cloud fut certain que Tifa dormait il l'admira quelques minutes. Ses long cils brun ombrageait ses joues et ses s'étendait sur l'oreiller. Elle était paisible, il fut surpris lorsqu' elle pivota ver lui et viens place sa tête au creux de son épaule en soupirant d'aisance et se lova contre lui. Il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui était retomber sur le front il passa son bras en dessous de sa tête et le sera un peu plus contre lui. Son geste l'étonnait lui-même mais cela était si naturel puis il ferma finalement les yeux certain que comme d'habitude qu'il se réveillerai avant elle comme ça il pourrai avoir un oeil sur elle. Malheureusement pour lui se ne fut pas le cas cette nuit la.


	3. Une visite qui tourne mal

Bon c'est un chapitre qui est plutôt long mais bon

Bon c'est un chapitre qui est plutôt long mais bon.

Les perso ne m'appartienne pas ainsi que tout ce que je n'ai pas inventer. Alors si vous avez des commentaire a faire laisser des reviews pcq moi je ne poste pas avant d'avoir une review me demandant de continuer sur ce bonne lecture.

le Chapitre 3

_**Une visite qui tourne mal**_

Tifa se réveilla contre Cloud son cœur accéléra puis elle se calma se souvenant de se qui s'était passer dans la nuit. Elle se retourna vers le cadrant il était 4 :00 du matin. Cloud dormait toujours elle s'écarta doucement de lui et alla prendre sa douche, se regarda dans le miroir et inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Elle mit sa camisole sans manches et ses pantalon ¾ puis elle enfila sa veste noir en cuir et sa jupe courte sur le devant et longue sur le derrière. Elle sécha ses cheveux au séchoir dans sa chambre pour éviter que Cloud se réveille. Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir._ Je suis exactement habiller comme le jour ou il est mort._ Elle ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup_. Non. Je suis habiller comme le jour ou il est revenu a la vie. _Elle sorti de sa chambre en passant devant la chambre de Cloud elle arrêta puis finalement se décida et entra. Elle alla s'agenouiller au coté de Cloud et murmura a son oreille :

-Désolé Cloud je ne peut pas rester ici a attendre qu'ils nous tombe dessus. Mais ne t'en fait pas je vais tenir ma promesse…

elle le regarda et eu malgré tout un petit sourire et elle se releva en ajoutant

-… je n'irait pas m'attaquer a un régiment entier de la Shinra.

Puis elle lui caressa le visage et sorti en laissant la porte ouverte et descendit pour sortir dehors. Cloud pour sa part s'agita dans son sommeil comme si il avait sentie que quelque chise de mal allait se produire. Tifa descendit les escaliers puis comme elle arrivait devant la porte une voix l'apostropha.

-Ou va-tu Tifa ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit Vincent qui était nonchalamment accoté sur la porte séparant son bar de sa maison. Tifa le fixa dans les yeux

-Désoler mais ce n'est pas de tes affaire Vincent.

Elle avait parler d'une voix calme mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un secondaire 5 ( c'est une expression qui séniffit qu'on a pas besoin d'être très intelligent) Pour comprendre qu'elle allait probablement se mettre dans la merde.

-Tifa je ne te laisserait pas y aller.

Elle eu un petit sourire mais son regard n'avait pas changé

-Désolé Vincent mais que fera-tu pour m'en empêcher.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé ver le manoir Shinra.

Rufus Shinra regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau quand il entendit Reno se plaindre alors qu'un grand fracas retentissait. Rufus fronça ses sourcil et saisi son pistolet. Quand la porte vola en éclat. Tout d'abord il vit une jambe, plus tôt jolie d'ailleurs, suivit d'une femme qui visiblement était très en colère. Néanmoins Rufus lâcha son arme, elle n'aurait pas servie a grand chose contre ELLE.

-Bonjour, Tifa je suis très heureux de te revoir.

Tifa rejeta ses cheveux verre l'arrière tout en lui lançant un regard noir. _Et bien, si un regard pourrait tuer je serait déjà sur mon lit de mort._

-Un plaisir qui n'est pas partager Rufus.

Sa voix était coupante comme un rasoir, Rufus perdit alors son petit air arrogant a la plus grande satisfaction de Tifa. Si la plupart craignait Cloud lui craignait au moins autan Tifa. Car si elle avait perdu la majorité de sa force elle n'en demeurait pas moins une redoutable combattante qui pouvait facilement le mettre en charpie.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Il tentait de paraître calme malgré tout. Mais ne pu s'empêcher de légèrement frémir. Rufus s'en trouva idiot. Il avait fait face au plus grand malade de tout les temps, supporter le chantage de Kadag, s'était lancé dans le vide et il tremblait devant Tifa.

-Ne joue pas l'imbécile Shinra. Dit-elle d'un ton plein de morgue

Rufus la regarda surpris.

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Tu m'a très bien compris.

Rufus s'assit a son bureau puis invita Tifa a faire de même. Cette dernière ne bougea pas elle se contenta seulement de le fixer avec un regard froid. Il dégageait une aura de mystère et de sauvagerie d'elle, puis Rufus se remémora lorsque du haut de l'édifice il l'avait vu se retourné pour frappé une chimère à main nue pour protéger Denzel. Tifa était une redoutable combattante mais lorsque l'on s'attaquait a ses proche qui sait qui pourrait l'arrêter. A vrai dire les seul qui pouvait l'arrêter était soit de son coter, dans un lit ou mort. Finalement c'était ça qui terrifiait Rufus.

-Tifa si tu me disait d'abord la raison pour laquelle tu as masacre mon personnel, défonce ma porte et finalement abouti ici avec l'intention manifeste de me faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Tifa renonça enfin a rester immobile mais se fut pour entamer un vas et viens incessant d'un pas rageur si bien que Rufus songea un instant qu'elle allait finir par trouer son plancher et se faire une trachée de guerre. Lorsqu'elle commença a parler elle parla si vite que Rufus failli bien ne rien comprendre.

-C'est très simple je croyait que nous étions en bon terme ses derniers temps et pourtant Cloud c'est fait attaquer par tes hommes alors qu'il revenait d'une livraison toute simple. Alors qu'a tu a dire pour ta défense.

Rufus la regarda médusé. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle était dans cet état. Rufus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire cet idiot de Kefer c'était déjà mit dans la merde alors que ça ne faisait même pas 12 heures qu'il était au pouvoir.

-Qu'es qui te fait sourire Shinra ?

-Ce ne son pas mes hommes.

-QUOI !!

Elle cessa ses aller, retour pour finalement le fixé bouche bée. Rufus jubila intérieurement comme c'était amusant presque autant que sa confrontation avec Kadag. Décidément il comprenait Reno d'avoir voulu faire des avalanches plus que des alliers… avec eux on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

-Ce n'était pas mes hommes. Répétât-il calmement

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que la Shinra est une sociétés et bien mes associer trouvant que la situation échappait trop a mon control on décider de me retirer la direction.

Tifa le regardait depuis qu'elle était arriver bien elle avais passé par différente émotion mais la elle avait soudainement envie de rire. C'était ridicule la Shinra qui n'appartient plus a Shinra. Mais a voir l'expression de ce dernier c'était on ne peu plus sérieux et l'état de Cloud le prouvait. Tifa serra les poins mais se calma légèrement Rufus n'avait pas subir ses foudres. Plusieurs chose était plus clair mais une question continuait a la chiffonnée.

-D'accord mais pourquoi vouloir tuer Cloud ?

Lorsque Tifa avait affirmé a Rufus que Cloud c'était fait attaquer cela ne l'avait même pas surpris.

-Il me semble que c'est assez évidant.

Tifa baissa les yeux et réfléchi un moment. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. _Si jamais je serait un nouveau dirigeant et que je voudrait asseoir mon autorité je m'attaquerait au seul homme qui pourrait facilement me renversé._

-Parce que Cloud pourrait le renverser de sa place.

-C'est ce que je croie.

-Alors si tu n'es plus dirigeant pourquoi que eux il sont la.

Elle pointa Reno, Rude, Tseng et Elena qui manifestement s'étaient remis de leur blessures et se tenaient debout dans le cadrage de porte. Rufus remarqua qu'elle les avait épargner le plus possible tandis que lui elle lui aurait probablement cassé les 2 jambes . Reno s'avance pour se mettre au côté de Tifa. De tous Reno était celui qui c'était le plus lier d'amitié avec eux c'est pour ça qu'il était le moins blesser aussi.

-On n'est rester a son service. Répondit-il. Et j'en suis bien content car je n'aimerait pas entre a la place de ceux qui sont au service de l'autre imbécile.

Tifa eu un petit sourire puis lui pressa doucement l'épaule avant de répondre.

-Désoler de te décevoir mais ce n'es pas eux que je vais tabasser.

Sur ce Tifa tourna les tallons et sortie.

-Et ben ! On ferait peut être mieux de l'arrêter.

-Reno. Répondit Elena. Que veux-tu qu'on face ? Le seule qui pourrait l'empêché de se mettre les pied dans les plat est étendue dans un lit au 7th Heaven.

Rufus ascécia en silence et repris son poste près de la fenêtre mais cette fois ci avec une humeur beaucoup moins sombre.

Tifa était accroupit sur un édifice qui faisait face à la Shinra inc. Elle regarda les allée retour des gardes et sortie sa montre de sa poche il était 4 :45. La brunette soupira._ Ace train Cloud sera réveiller et a se moment je ne donne pas cher de ma peau lorsqu'il comprendra que je suis venu ici._ Alors qu'elle allait renoncer elle aperçu une fenêtre providentiel. Elle pénétra finalement dans la tour Shinra et longea les murs. Tifa entendit des pas, se cacha puis pris les grands escaliers tout en mettant ses gants. Mais lorsqu'elle passa le coin elle se retrouva devant un régiment entier de la Shinra. Tifa se mit en position d'attaque et chargea la surprise était sa meilleur arme. Soudainement elle vit deux yeux bleu qui la regardait. _Merde, pourquoi je t'ai fait cette promesse Cloud et pourquoi tu me la demander quand tu sait précisément que je peut les vaincre. _Un juron lui échappa et dernière instant elle changea sa trajectoire pour sauter sur une corniche en hauteur ou elle se mis a courir comme une dingue. Les coups de feu des agents retentit tout autour d'elle. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas , elle continua. Puis sauta dans l'ascenseur. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, quelques étage plus haut. Là elle se retrouva devant BEAUCOUP plus d'adversaire. Elle regarda derrière elle tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard pour appeler l'ascenseur. Elle soupira n'ayant pas le choix.

-Désoler Cloud mais tu ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Elle attendit, lorsque le premier coup de feu partie elle l'évita et se considéra attaquer donc elle ne fit que se défendre… non ? Elle bondit dans les airs et un agent reçus les deux pied de Tifa en pleine figure. Un quart de seconde plus tard un autre reçu un coup de genou dans le ventre tandis qu'un troisième reçu son coude dans le visage. Le combat continua plusieurs minute ainsi sans trop de problème pour Tifa mais elle commençait a fatiguer. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dormie. Tout juste une demi heur le temps de faire ce rêve. Tout d'un coup les combat cessèrent. Tifa se redressa mais en restant très attentive a ce qui l'entourait. La elle vie un groupe de combattants qui s'approchait ils ressemblait aux autre excepter qu'ils avaient des épée. _Ca se corse._ Puis elle parti a l'attaque elle se débrouilla plus tôt bien puisqu'elle n'avait que quelques entaille. Mais étrangement elle s'affaiblissait a vue d'œil. Elle se pencha pour évité une lame dans le mouvement elle leva sa jambe et l'adversaire reçu son pied en pleine figure elle se releva et fit un coup de pied circulaire elle décrivit un large cercle puis lanca un regard assassin enverre ses assaillant.

-Vos lames sont empoisonner bande de lâche.

Celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande la toisa avec un sourire fendant.

-Attaquer la maintenant.

Tous ce qui restait d'agent l'attaquèrent avec les nouveaux agents résultat elle se fit d'avantage empoisonner et frapper de sur quoi. _Il faut que je m'échappe mais avant monsieur au sourire va voir comment je m'appelle_. Tifa repéra une fenêtre elle se sera de ses point et se fraya un chemin au renfort de ses points et jambes. A ce moment monsieur au sourire se présenta devant elle. Elle chargea sont point et lui refit gentiment le portrait. Puis elle bondit et s'éclipsa par une fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, personne ne la suivait. Elle partit a courir mais bien vite ses force l'abandonnait. Elle s'appuya sur un mur pour reprendre son souffle ses main tremblait et elle remarqua combien elle était amocher. Elle inspira un grand coup et se redressa du mieux qu'elle pu c'est a dire malgré ses jambes qui tremblai et son corps qui l'incitait a rester la

-Aller ma vielle, tien le coup tu doit y arriver.

Elle continua a marcher en trébuchant et en vacillant. Quand finalement elle arriva au 7th hevaen des larmes de fatigue baignait ses joue par la fenêtre de la cuisine elle vit Yuffie qui parlait à Vincent. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à son balcon se servant de ce qui lui restait de force elle bondit pour atterrire sans faire de bruit mais sans élégance non plus. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. _Allez tu y est presque que quelque pas. _Elle se rendit jusqu'a la chambre de Cloud et dieu seul sait comment, elle s'étendit a ses cote et se blottit contre lui.

-Désoler Cloud murmura-t-elle

Puis elle ferma les yeux tout en poussant son dernier soupir.

Nyark nyark . Si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce que vous avez a faire


	4. Prise de conscience à l'aurore

_**Bon J'avoue avoir mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre mais il est plutôt long. Pour me faire un peu pardonnée. Donc bon plaisir et laisser de reviews.**_ Chapitre 4

_**Prise de conscience a l'aurore**_

Cloud était de nouveau devant Séphiroth il tenait toujours deux cordes avec suspendu au bout de l'une d'elle Aérith et l'autre Tifa.

-Choisi.

Puis il lâcha Aérith et Tifa. Cloud n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir et il n'avait surtout pas le temps de les rattraper toute les deux donc il fit un choix d'instinct. Il attrapa sa corde au même moment ou il se réveillait en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit Tifa était a ses côté mais elle avait changé de vêtement et avait des blessures sur tout le corps. Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment il vérifia sa respiration.

-Tifa dit-il paniquer.

Elle ne respirait plus ! Il vérifia son poul tout en implorant le ciel mais il ne battait plus.

-NON !! Je t'en pris, Tifa.

Il saisi Tifa par les épaules sa peau commençais déjà a se refroidir sous les doit de Cloud. Il l'attira à lui puis murmura

-Tifa, aller réveille toi !

Une image lui vint à l'esprit celle de Tifa dans un cercueil lui et Denzel devant. Son cœur se sera davantage même s'il n'aurait cru ca possible. _Non pitié pas elle, surtout pas elle._ Il enfouie son visage dans les cheveux de Tifa.

-Je t'en pris ne part pas. Je ne le supporterais pas ! Je deviendrais quoi si tu meures ! Je ne m'en sortirais jamais sans toi… j'ai besoin de toi ! TIFA !!!!!

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte les larmes se commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il était coupé du monde extérieur, plongé dans un univers de douleur. Puis il réalisa que Vincent le secouait tout en lui disant son nom.

-Cloud regarde. Elle guérie.

Cloud relâcha Tifa et la déposa doucement sur l'oreiller. Les blessures de cette dernière guérissaient. Cloud s'écarta légèrement mais garda la main de Tifa dans la sienne elle commençait d'ailleurs a se réchauffé. Il continua d'observer la cicatrisation des blessures de Tifa. Il vit que de certaine d'entre elle, une substance transparente se faisait rejeter. Une rage comme il en n'avait rarement connue s'empara de lui, ses salopards l'avaient donc empoisonné. Mais il la remisa pour plus tard. La guérison de Tifa se terminait et il avait d'autre chat a fouetter ou plutôt un autre chat. Quand il ne resta plus rien, même pas une cicatrice, le corps de Tifa se souleva tandis qu'elle aspirait un grand coup, comme si elle émergeait de l'eau. Elle retomba sur le lit puis tourna ses beaux yeux bruns vers Cloud.

-Salut. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Un quart de seconde plus tard elle se retrouva dans les bras de Cloud. Elle resta figée les yeux agrandit de surprise. Puis soudain, elle se souvint qu'il y a quelques instants elle était morte. Non qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé sur le moment.

-Ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil.

Et il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. _C'est vrai qu'il n'a certainement pas du apprécier. Bon allez je vais profiter du moment avant qu'il ne se réveille complètement._ Tifa se détendit et profita du calme avant la tempête mais sentent celle ci approcher elle prit sa voix la plus piteuse et dit.

-Désolé.

-DÉSOLÉ ! cria-t-il en la repoussant un peu ses yeux bleus lançant des éclaires. Tu m'as fait une peur bleu ! En plus tu m'avais promis de ne pas te mettre dans les ennuies.

Tifa plongea ses yeux dans les sien un petit sourire malicieux étira ses lèvre.Cloud soupira intérieurement. _Bon elle a déjà trouvé un argument_. Il avait raison et la répartie ne tarda pas a venir.

-Oui et je t'ai demandé de définir ennuie. Tu m'as répondu que je ne devais pas m'attaquer à un régiment complet de la Shinra et j'ai tenu ma promesse puisque ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué.

Une lueur de défit brillait dans les yeux de Tifa. Cloud se dit en soupirant que la prochaine fois il décrirait mieux ennuie. Tifa avait d'ailleurs un sourire victorieux sachant qu'elle avait gagné. Sachant qu'il ne servait plus a rien de s'obstiner et bien trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé pour rester en colère. La resserra contre lui en lui disant tout bas.

-Au moins, tu m'es revenu.

-Cloud fait attention a ta blessure.

-On s'en fout, puis de toute façon je suis complètement guéri.

Et il resserra son étreinte comme pour confirmer se dires. Tifa hésita un instant puis lui rendit son étreinte en fermant les yeux puis elle appuya légèrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Cloud. Elle se sentait si bien puis ils entendirent un petit toussotement et remarquèrent enfin Vincent et Yuffie dans le cadre de porte.

-Cloud, descend donc en bas boire un verre avec Vincent. Je croie que sa te feras du bien. T'inquiète pas je vais rester avec Tifa.

Cloud jeta un regard a Tifa il n'avait pas du tout envie lui de descendre. Yuffie trouvant qu'il ne se grouillait pas assez le derrière se mit a tapper du pied et a la seconde ou il se leva, à contre cœur d'ailleurs, elle les poussa lui et Vincent en dehors et leur ferma la porte au nez. Vincent grogna légèrement tandis que Cloud fixait le battant de SA chambre qui, apparemment, lui était désormais interdite. Vincent se tourna vers lui.

-On ferait mieux de descendre Cloud de toute façon cette petite peste ne te laissera pas rentrer.

-VINCENT JE T'AI ENTENDU ! dit une Yuffie visiblement en colère de l'autre côté du battant.

-Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix. dit Cloud

Sur ce ils descendirent au bar une fois la Cloud s'effondra sur une chaise. Las de cette journée de fou. Ses mains tremblaient, décidément Yuffie avait raison. Il lui faudrait un remontant.

-Qu'es que je te sers Cloud ?

-Un bon verre de Jack. (Le nom au complet c'est du Jack Daniels )

Vincent prépara la boisson pendant que Cloud baissa les yeux vers la table ou il remarqua que des photos était poser dessus. Il les saisit et vit que c'était celle de la bagarre d'eau qu'il avait eu avec Tifa. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres

-Tu étais différent se jour la.

Cloud regarda Vincent qui était assit devant lui.

-Comment ca différent ?

-Tu étais souriant et détendu.

M'as-tu déjà vu sans aucun ennuie à l'horizon ou que je ne me culpabilisais pas ?

-Non.

-C'est comme ca que je suis. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment plus sociable.

Après cette légère mise au point Cloud replongea dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre que si il avait faillit perdre Tifa ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas une bonne guerrière, bien au contraire, c'est que ces imbéciles avait eu recours au poison pour la stoppée. Il serra les points de rage. Rien que de repenser a ce liquide qui avait bien faillit emporter Tifa pour toujours il avait envi de tuer quelqu'un. Il allait commencer par…

-Depuis quand tu l'aime ?

Cloud releva les yeux surpris, puis ouvrit la bouche pour nier.

-Vincent je…

Il s'interrompit et se rappella le soir ou il était parti. _Flache back :_ Le lendemain de la fête du grand père de Tifa. Zack et Séphiroth était arrivé a la ville. Puis petit à petit Cloud avait pris la décision de partir avec eux. La veille de son départ Cloud voulait profiter de la fête nationale pour lui annoncer son départ prochain. Le soir venu, Cloud se tien à l'écart puisqu'il n'avait jamais aimé les rassemblements. Il était accouder a la balustrade quand il sentit que Tifa s'était assise a ses côté.

-Te voilà enfin ! Tu n'a pas honte de me laisser, moi, une femme sans défense toute seule.

Il n'avait pas répondu se demandant comment lui annoncé son départ prochain. Après tout elle était sa meilleure amie et il ne savait pas trop comment il ferait si elle n'était pas la pour protégé ses arrières.

-Cloud…

Il se retourna et la regarda, elle était inquiète ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle portait une longue robe noir fendu sur le côté avec un décolleté au dos. Cloud plongea son regard dans le sien tout en sortant un paquet de son veston et le lui tendit. Elle le regarda surprise puis l'ouvrit à l'intérieur se trouvait une bague avec une tête de loup qu'il avait aperçus quelque jours plus tôt. Tifa passa la bague à son annuaire droit et le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

-Merci pour la bague. Mais ce n'es pas dans tes habitudes d'offrir des présents sans raison.

-C'est pour que tu souviennes de moi.

Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux, elle avait l'air triste ce qui étonnait Cloud.

-Je le savais. Dit elle en soupirant. Tu va partir avec Zack et Séphiroth.

Il la regarda surpris.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ca. Je te connais mieux que personne…Alors, quand partez-vous ?

-Demain.

Elle soupira. Puis lui tendit également un paquet.

-Je le gardais pour ta fête mais puisque tu seras déjà parti…

Une larme unique roula sur la joue de Tifa elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas me manqué Cloud Strife… n'oublie surtout pas ta promesse. Ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Au revoir.

Puis elle était partie avant de craquer. Cloud le savait puisque lui aussi la connaissait mieux que personne. Il ouvrit également son paquet c'était une boucle d'oreille pour homme avec la même tête de loup que sur la bague de Tifa. Il eu un sourire triste.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? avait-il murmuré

Le lendemain alors que l'aube pointait a peine il avait lancé un regard a la chambre de Tifa avant de suivre Zack. Il portait a son oreille le présent qu'elle lui avait offert.

-Cloud…

Cloud releva les yeux et regarda Vincent tout s'éclaircissait maintenant. Il comprenait pourquoi dans son rêve c'était la corde de Tifa qu'il avait rattrapé et non celle d'Aérith.

-Je l'aime depuis toujours.

-Je croyais que tu aimais Aérith.

-Je le croyais mais je me suis aperçu que si ca l'avait été Tifa au lieu d'Aérith…

-Tu n'aurais pu le supporter.

Cloud asquécia.

-C'est toujours quand l'on perd ce a quoi l'on tien le plus que l'on s'aperçoit a quelle point il nous est cher.

Cloud leva les yeux et regarda le vampire il avait les yeux dans le vague se rappelant probablement certain souvenir lui-même. Finalement Vincent se leva puis il dit à Cloud.

-Ne la laisse plus partir comme ca si tu ne veux pas qu'un jour il lui arrive quelque chose. Puis dit a la petite surexcité de service que si elle ne passe pas la nuit ici une chambre l'attend chez moi.

Et il sorti. Cloud lui resta pensif une bonne partie de la nuit. Et il en vint à la conclusion que c'était de sa faute si Tifa avait failli mourir. Puisque c'est après lui que les agents de la Shinra en avait ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne face le lien et qu'il ne vienne ici.

-Alors Tifa que comment se sent-on lorsque l'on viens de mourir ?

Tifa regarda Yuffie un sourcil arqué.

-T'as n'as d'autre des questions comme celle la ?

-Oui mais je te les dirais en temps et en heure.

Tifa leva les yeux au ciel. Puis regarda Yuffie légèrement exaspérer.

-Pourquoi ne pas me les poser tout de suite comme ca on sera fixé. Aller je sais que tu en brule d'envie.

-Pour pouvoir mieux t'exaspérer par la suite.

Tifa demeura un instant interdite avant d'éclater de rire. La ninja eu un sourire satisfait comme de quoi son but premier n'était pas de satisfaire son inextreniable curiosité.

-Bon allez Yuffie pose les tes question.

-Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ?

Tifa lui raconta tout : son entrevu avec Rufus ce qu'elle y apprit, l'attaque à la Shinra, son empoisonnement et finalement son dure cheminement jusqu'à la chambre, mais lorsqu'elle arriva a sa mort, elle hésita.

-Aller ! L'encouragea Yuffie.

-Bien, tu vas peut-être trouver ca ridicule, mais si tu y tien. J'ai fermé les yeux puis je me suis retrouvé dans un univers ou tout était blanc. Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux, mais j'ai entendu Zack et Aérith me dire que tout allait bien que j'allais survive. Je les ai entendus aussi surement que je te voie. Puis… j'ai entendu la voix de Cloud qui me disait…

-Qu'il avait besoin de toi. Termina Yuffie.

Tifa releva la tête surprise et regarda Yuffie. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé, il le lui avait bien dit. Tifa n'avait pas besoin de confirmer son attitude parlait d'elle aussi Yuffie regarda Tifa et dit

-Bon, la Vincent devrait avoir réussi a faire réalisé a se crétin qu'il est amoureux de toi et moi je sais qu'il y a longtemps que tu es amoureuse de lui. Je t'interdis de nier ! Maintenant moi Yuffie Kisarie ordonne à toi miss Tifa Lockheart de dormir.

Tifa regarda Yuffie avec un petit sourire on pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour vous remonter le moral et dédramatiser les choses avec son humours énergique si différent de celui d'Aérith. Yuffie faisait penser a un lutin qui a toujours un tour dans son sac tandis qu'Aérith elle faisait pense a une personne espiègle qui savait toujours quelque chose que toi tu ignorais. Puis elle ferma les yeux avec l'intention de dormir. Mais quelque chose un pressentiment ou peut importe l'en empêcha. Elle se releva enleva son blouson noir et sa jupe. Mais elle ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et sortie de la chambre. La voix de Cloud et de Yuffie l'attira vers les escaliers, elle commença à descendre.

-Non mais tu es complètement débile ou quoi !!!

Tifa stoppa sa descente et attendit hors de la vu de Cloud et Yuffie.

-Yuffie mais tu ne comprends pas j…

-NON ! C'est toi qui ne comprend pas tu … Cloud ne part pas encore sans une explication.

Le cœur de Tifa se sera, elle entendit des bruits de pas puis une porte claquer. Il était partit.


End file.
